Hey, Apple, Hey Apple
Hey, Apple, Hey Apple is the 2nd Episode of Object Squash Plot Coke and 4-star Dragon Ball's conversation according to the sneak peek, 4-star was talking to Coke with Gibberish, but after the gibberish, 4-star was kinda missing 3-star for 5 minutes and Coke is mad because 4-star missing 3-star for 5 minutes, 3-star appears and 4th and 3rd star start to run trying hug each other (despite of them being armless), ending the sneak peek with 4-star crashing Coke PLEASE EXPAND Animators * SilhouetteAnimations * TheMarkerAnimator s * Tyler Lantz Trivia * The Bank's text was originally gonna say "do not steal money or else you're fucked >:(" as shown in the 2nd Sneak Peek, later it was changed to "do not steal money or else you're dead >:(" because GalaxyAnimations told SilhouetteAnimations to fix it. * in the 1st Sneak Peek of the episode, it had music New Friendly by Kevin Macleod, however it was change to Get Outside by Jason Farnham. ** also the Vangelis song was removed from the episode * this is the first and only episode of Object Squash uploaded on 2019. * here's a list of what Stickman was throwing at Senzu Bean. ** Minilla (from Godzilla) ** Muffin ** a Minecraft Anvil ** a Nokia Phone ** the Cover of Sonic 2006 for PlayStation3 ** a Punch from Stickman * the intro has differences from the original upload ** the Text Saying "Lollipop" is different ** Metal Ball has a different animation ** Stickman and Photograph have different mouths * Coke has a different face in the episode's first sneak peek * when Lollipop says "Get Over Here" is a reference to Scorpion's Dialoges on the Mortal Kombat franchise ** also Lollipop has a poorly drawn Scorpion's mask when she said "Get Over Here" * when Muffin blasts Lollipop with Apples, is a reference to Shoop da Whoop * this episode has differences and similarities with the April Fools version of this episode ** Similarities *** Lollipop and Unicorn Horn pick the same members *** Team Chicken Nuggets win the challenge *** Stickman is in the bottom 2 ** Differences *** The Team Names are different *** the Challenge is different *** Senzu Bean is eliminated * this episode on Vlare was uploaded on Christmas Eve, while the YouTube uploaded on Christmas Goofs * after the intro, Lighter seems taller than usual * Lava Lamp saying "What the Fuck" is uncensored * when Lollipop chooses Coke and TNT, Lighter's Flame is not moving * when Soccerball moves to say "Oh God, What is This!", the Poop is not moving * when Team Amazing gets 3 apples, their Text Changes * Lollipop saying "Bitch!" is uncensored * when Lava Lamp has an Oreo on his hand, the Oreo is smaller than his hand, but when he gives the Oreos to the Safed Contestants, the Oreos are bigger than their hands Recommended Characters * Actual Joystick - Cynda Mations * Big Head Mario - Lewis Hadfield * B-Baal - Shudderspace * Guy with Glasses - by xtraodinarilyExcellentEntities * Kartang - Kartang * Cheese - funny username Sneak Peeks Screenshots posted on Discord Category:Episodes Category:Videos